Journal of Nick Duval
by DemGayShips
Summary: nick dies and jeff is left with nick's diary
1. last entry

**Author's note**: i hope you enjoy this! this is my first published story and i will be happy if you give me reviews :) i'll update as often as possible! they're short but should get longer as it progresses on. I DO NOT OWN GLEE, NIFF OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

Jeff,

These past few years have been amazing! I guess I don't really think about the consequences. Do you remember in 5th grade when you said that we were not to fall in love with each other? That we were straight and not gay. I think I broke that promise. I LOVE YOU JEFF! And I'm sorry okay.

Nick xx


	2. the notebook

Jeff walked into the room where they both shared. He ran his finger over the desk, collecting dust as he did. It had been 5 day's since Nick had died. He had driven his car into the tree that was metres away from Dalton it's self. Tear's slipped down Jeff's cheek as he picked up the photo frame that lay on the corner of nick's nightstand. It was a photo from the first time they had ever hung out outside of school. Jeff wiped his eyes as he stood up, placing the photo back on the stand. _This was all too fast_. In 5th grade both Jeff and nick made a promise to each other, they would never fall in love with each other, the past few month's Jeff started feeling something towards nick that was different then just friendship. Jeff was in love, and the person he was in love with, was dead.

Jeff walked into warbler rehearsal's later that day, exhausted. He had gotten no sleep at all since the accident and he hadn't stopped crying either. Wes walked in, clapping the back of Jeff's back solemnly, giving the boy a sympathetic glance.

"okay, I know we have lost one of our own this week, nick will be missed very much, but... and it hurts me to say this, we need to get over it and focus on regional's" a few horrid glances got cast towards Wes as he finished that sentence.

"NO" Jeff stood up and everyone glanced at him "we lost a member and you're focused on regional's? Nick is not just- he's not just a warbler, he was my friend, the reason I came to this school, the reason why I joined this stupid club!" more shocked glances got cast towards Jeff.

"Jeff" Thad rose and looked towards the boy. "We all miss nick, but you need to calm down"

"Why should I calm down?" Jeff stormed out the door, slamming it behind him. He ran up to the dorm's and slammed that door to. As soon as he was in the privacy of his own room, he slipped down the door burying his head in his hands and cried. Jeff woke up to the sound of soft knocking on his door.

"Jeff? Jeff" the boy on the other side whispered. "Go away" Jeff replied standing up and walking towards nick's bed. He and nick shared a room together. Jeff hugged nick's pillow to his cheek, gliding his hand over the soft fabric. Without warning the door slowly creaked open to find a sad looking Blaine staring back at him. Blaine didn't talk to him, instead he just made his way over to the bed and sat down beside Jeff. Blaine wrapped his arms around Jeff, and kissed his head softly. That one movement and Jeff was sobbing into Blaine's chest, saying nick's name over and over again.

Both boys woke up in the early hours of the afternoon; clearly Jeff had cried himself to sleep as Blaine's shirt was a little damp.

"I'm sorry about last night" Jeff mumbled as he stood up, placing the pillow back on the bed.

"Don't, you don't have to apologize" Blaine gave a small smile and stood up so he was next to Jeff, Jeff was looking out the window

. "Jeff" Blaine asked "nick told me to—he- told me to give this to you" Blaine held out a red leathered notebook. Jeff stared at it before taking it out of his hand

'" what is this?" Jeff asked turning the notebook in his hand "is this- is this nicks diary?" Blaine just nodded "wh-wh-why did you not give this to me before?" Blaine shrugged his shoulders.

"get out" Jeff yelled pointing towards the door. "Jeff listen" "no you listen Blaine. I have been crying myself to sleep since he died and you, you only now think to give me this" "I'm sorry Jeff" "get out!" Jeff yells again. Blaine leaves the room shutting the door behind him quietly. As soon as Blaine is gone Jeff sits at his desk and open's the book to the first page and start's reading.


	3. guess who's coming over

Journal,  
>I don't have much time to write because Jeff is coming over for a Harry Potter movie night. We decided this after the warbler rehearsal. The warbler's were talking about it and how amazing it was and Jeff and I had never heard me it before. So we decided to watch it.<p>

I've never really liked Harry potter, I tried reading the books and got bored. When Jeff suggested it, I wasn't going to say no. I think I like my best friend. I think I love my best friend. 5th grade remember Nick

Nick xx


	4. harry potter

Journal  
>yesterday proved my theory. I Nicholas Duval am gay. I am in love with my best friend Jeff Sterling. Ok. Let's calm down and not panic ok. I broke my promise, it wasn't hard to do. There we were, on the bed watching Harry potter and all of a sudden, he stands up, picks up a pen from my desk and waves it around like a wand.<p>

"Nicky" he pouts "my wand isn't working, where's yours?"  
>"First of all don't call me Nicky and second of all you're not getting my wand" I pick up another pen and pretend it's a wand. "No. This is unfair! You get a wand and I don't"<br>"fine then Jeff, have my wand and I'll find another one"  
>"thank you Nicky" he squeals and takes the pen out of my hand. He jumps on top of my bed, waving the pen around as he yells "take that Sirius" i just laugh. "Come on Jeff" I mumble "goblet of fire is next" I continue, plucking the so called 'wand' out of his hand. We pop the d.v.d in the player and wander over to my bed (Jeff and I share a dorm at Dalton.) we lay on each other's shoulders. We fall asleep that way, waking up in the early hours of the morning.<p>

I woke up, Jeff was still asleep and by the looks of him he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping; he had a big smile on his face. I wondered what he was dreaming about, but something told me it was harry potter. He held the pen in his hand. He was so stupid sometimes. That's why I love him, and that's when I realized, I, nick duval am gay and such. Screw you Jeff. You made me love you!

Nick xx


End file.
